Locked A Galex Tale
by CharleyBantar
Summary: One shot, Alex and Gene are fighting and Ray thinks that a little time together is just what they need ; BEWARE! a teeny bit of the rudey dudey smut ok, r r plz xx


**Locked – By Frizzie-Galex-3X**

"Me? ME! How exactly did you manage to work out that this was my fault?" Yelled Gene from one side of the room.

"Obviously it's your fault," Alex shouted back from the other side of the room, "If you hadn't been beating the living daylights out that poor man we were interviewing, it might not have escaped your notice that the real culprit had kneed Chris in the **balls **and legged it off down the road!"

"Well as you said I was BLOODY BUSY beating up that bloke who could have **been** the bastard arsonist and lucky I did, otherwise we never would have bloody well known that the other bastard was actually the friggin' arsonist OK?" He screamed.

"NO, NO it is not ok! WE NOW HAVE NO CULPRIT, NO CASE, NO EVIDENCE AND AN INNOCENT FUCKING MAN COVERED IN BRUISES SHAKING LIKE SOMEONES SHOVED A PENGUIN UP HIS ARSE!" She screamed back. Gene looked at her _God she's fucking gorgeous when she's angry! _He thought. Alex looked at Gene and said "What, what are you staring at me like that for?" Gene almost smiled. "Nothing." He then fell silent and couldn't think of a thing to say, he was distracted by how inviting her lips looked as she pursed them and looked at the ground. Alex too was having trouble getting speech out. She was distracted by how much she could feel his eyes staring at her, roaming her skin, trying to find a way to touch her.

From outside the door Ray shook his head at Chris, "If those two don't end up bloody murdering each other by tonight I think I'll do it for 'em!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"I know what you mean mate but what can we do, we can't force them to stay in there and talk out all their problems, clear the air, so to speak?" Said Chris as he too shook his head. Ray looked at Chris with a grin across his face.

"What?" Said Chris. But Ray just winked and started to laugh as he may his way back down the corridor and to the front desk, where Viv greeted him with a sigh.

"Those two at logger head again mate? I'm telling you they are gonna kill each other one day!" He sighed.

"Have you got the keys to interview room 1 Skip?" Smiled Ray, Viv look at him curiously then realisation dawned across his face.

"You wouldn't" He said and started to laugh "The Guv's gonna kill you!"

"How's he gonna know it was me and if he does then I'll just say it was for his own good and hers!" Said Ray, a devious little smile now on his face. Viv Reached down under the desk and grabbed some keys "Your funeral mate." He laughed as he handed them over.

Chris was more confused as ever, as he watched his best mate walk back down the corridor with a set of keys, put the carefully into the lock and soundlessly tried to turn them. When he was successful he turned back to Chris and said "Right, drink at Luigi's?" Chris looked even **more **confused as he followed Ray into CID, grabbed his coat and turned to Shaz "Were off to Luigi's, you coming?"

"Yeah baby, are the Guv and Alex coming as well?" She said. Ray smirked a little and said "They're a bit **locked** in, with paper work and stuff." Viv turned his laugh into a cough and chucked his belongings over his shoulder

"Are we off then?" He said. She nodded and the four of them walked out of the office and into the cold night air.

Back in the interview room Alex walked over and sat down opposite Gene.

"Bolls," He said "You are… Never mind." He then proceeded to staring at her again, his eyes searching her face for something, what ever it was he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Alex sighed, she was worn out and in serious need of a drink, whatever Gene had been about to say… No, no she mustn't think of it. She got up and said "Right, it's late; I'm tired so I'm off home for a very large drink see you tomorrow." Gene sighed _Why doesn't she notice how I feel, I put all the bloody signals out there and get __**shit**__ in return! _He thought to himself. As she turned the handle on the door he knew something wasn't right, she turned round to face him and said, with a shocked look on her face "It's locked, were stuck!"

Gene exploded "WHAT!" He strode over to the door and pulled, nothing happened, he pulled again and again and again, each time yanking harder, but still the door didn't budge. "Hang on a sec" Then taking a few steps back he ran straight at the door forcing at his weight into his left shoulder as it smashed into it. Nothing happened, "Bastard, Bastard BASTARD!" He yelled each time kicking the door. Still nothing happened.

Alex sank slowly down onto the floor and put her head in her hands. She needed to get out of here; she was exhausted, extremely stressed and seriously needed to be very drunk today so she could slowly drift off into oblivion. She suddenly felt a warm breath on her hands; slowly she raised up head and looked at Gene, wondering why on earth he was looking at her like that. _Why does he keep doing that, it's getting on my __**bloody **__nerves! _She thought. Gene wondered what he should do, he had 2 options:

1: Continue trying to break them free

Or

2: Comfort Alex and hopefully get something in return?

He sighed Yeah like that was ever gonna happen he was just about to stand up and proceed with option 1 when he heard it, it was a little choke, then a sob, then a choke and another sob. He looked at Alex and – though she was looking at the floor - saw the tears shining on her face. He then moved to sit directly in front of her, took hold of her gently and held her close to him, whispering reassurance and soothing words of caress to her. _God, how much I want her, its unbearable! Why did she not see? Why. _He thought to himself.

_This is just so strange? _Alex thought to herself, _I know I shouldn't do this but it feels so right! _She felt like she was on a cloud, his protective arms enveloped her, and nothing could get her, - no bullets or knives or clowns - nothing. She felt as if she belonged here and hoped, almost wished, she could stay here, locked in this little room no-one but her and him wrapped in this warm, tight embrace.

Slowly she lifted up her head and looked at Gene. _So many things go unsaid, _She thought, _But I think this doesn't need to be said. _She reached up and put her hand on his face, then she pulled it down to meet her own and their lips touched.

Ray, Chris, Viv and Shaz where all giggling drunkenly, Ray had told them all what he had done to the Guv and Alex so they were now imagining what they would both be like when they were finally released tomorrow.

"If the Guv finds out though that we had something to do with it," Said Viv "He's gonna put our bollocks in a blender!" _Hmm, _thought Ray, _oh sod it I don't have to worry bout it till tomorrow anyway! _He smiled to himself and sipped his beer.

It was amazing. Their first kiss was so soft and tender but the electricity it had made seemed to have exploded onto the rest of their bodies. One minute they were just gently kissing. The next they began to get more fiery and the more heated they got, they more they seemed to want. Gene began to undo his shirt and then took it off all together. He then proceeded to tug Alex's top over her head. Once that was out of the way he then began to lace her torso in kisses, his mouth stopping just where he bra clips were then he tugged on them with his teeth and successfully removed it. Hands flying everywhere they couldn't stop!

Once they'd explored each other's bodies and removed every bit of clothing possible, Gene held Alex close to him, "Bolly, Alex, Are you sure this is what you want?" He could feel her body pressed up against him and he was getting more excited then ever, barely able to contain it. Yet, at the same time, fearing she would change her mind, push him away; he would understand if she did – it would hurt like hell – but he wouldn't push her.

"Gene," She breathed.

"Yeah Bolls?" He asked.

"Shut up."

And with that she knocked him flat on his back and kissed slowly, almost teasingly, up his chest and as she reached his neck, she began to nip and lick at the sensitive skin there. He shuddered with pleasure and dragged her head back up to his kissing her so passionately that it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Then Gene rolled Alex onto her back and knelt either side of her hips.

"You ready Al..." He started but was cut off by her urgent need to have his mouth on hers. Then he slid gently into her and began to thrust gently. Alex moaned into his mouth and broke off so she could shout his name. She was close and he could feel it, he was just as on edge as she was; one of them had to give soon and it wasn't long before she began to scream.

"Nearly… Oh God! Nearly there Gene… keep going, **don't stop! **Don't ever stop! Need you, Love you!" She gasped then her orgasm took over and she fell back down to the floor exhausted and sweatier then ever. Gene removed himself from her, and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. He then rolled off of her and tucked her into the crook of his arm, watching her until she fell asleep. When her breathing became gentle and paced once again he whispered to her,

"You know what; I think I love you too."

The next morning Ray unlocked the door to the interview room, only to find his 2 bosses sitting at the table going over a statement.

"Erm, Guv, Drake, are you guys alright?" He said carefully.

"Never better Raymondo, go with Chris to the Tailored Bear Pub on Samenges Road and see if you can find our arsonist bastard." Said Gene, hoping that Ray would bugger off so he could talk to Alex alone. Ray stood there stunned not sure what to do.

"Well what are you waiting for Christmas, go on **MUSH**!" Shouted Gene. Ray jumped and scurried out of the room, grabbing Chris and practically running out of the main doors.

"Wow, you really do have a way with people Gene." Smiled Alex, pretending not to care to much by not looking up from the paperwork. Gene glanced sideways at her.

"Well, some more than others…" He said suggestively. He flashed his cheeky grin her way and earned a 'typical-bolly-disapproving' look.

"Do you think that our arsonist will b…" She started but Gene cut across her.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Which bit…?" She said nervously.

"You know which bit Alex."

"Oh erm, well yes that is to say no or maybe and I'm saying, well to be, and then, also…" She babbled and stuttered not really making much sense. Gene sighed, _oh well only one thing for it! _He grabbed both of her shoulders spun her round and kissed her. For a second or two she didn't respond, whether it was due to the shock or not she just stiffened. As he was about to pull away she grabbed his head and dragged his lips back to hers. There they stayed for what seemed like centuries, locked in this steamy, passionate embrace. As Alex finally drew away she whispered,

"I think that answers your question"

"Well in that case Ms BollyKnickers fuck the paperwork and lets go back to your flat for the rest of the day, eh?" He said hopefully. She stared at him thoughtfully. Thinking of how long she had imagined this moment.

"Yes I think that could be arranged." She giggled, jumping up sending papers scattering everywhere. Grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the interview room.

"Oh, by the way Gene, I love you!" She said as they walked out of the main doors hand in hand.

"I love you more Alex" He said cheekily. Kissing her gently. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well let's put that to the test then" Winking and running away from him, she ran down the steps and up the street.

"I could get used to this," he sighed, then proceeded to chasing her up the road.

Ray turned to Chris,

"Ha! Pay up you poof!" He cried in triumph. Chris sighed,

"Alright mate, but how did you do it?"

"Well, let's just say, I got a feeling." He winked mysteriously.

**THE END!**


End file.
